Paint
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Gabriella's trying to get her walls painted, but it's so hard when there's so many distractions, and the worst distraction of them all. Troy. One-shot


**This is one of the many little stories, review and I'll put the next one in.**

**This is very much related to my story T-shirt and A Special Little Vacation. Chad and Taylor recently got married. Troy and Gabriella are engaged, but she's not pregnant yet Troy's on the Lakers, and Gabriella's a high school teacher at the same school that Taylor works at. Sharpay and Zeke are dating.**

Paint

"I'm telling you, light pink would look perfect with the lighting that comes in the apartment, not light blue."

"For the last time Sharpay, I would rather die then paint the walls pink." Gabriella said as Troy put his chin on her shoulder from behind.

Sharpay shook her head while saying, "Not pink,_ light _pink."

"There's a difference?" Gabriella asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Sharpay nodded her head enthusiastically before saying, "You see, light pink has a shade to it that makes it seem like skin, but if you look closer you can see-"

"Shut up and get out." Troy said cutting her off as Gabriella flipped a page of the magazine they were looking at. It was one of those house magazines that have colors, wood, furniture, carpets, and other stuff like that. But instead of paying for it to be done by professionals, Troy and Gabriella decided to paint the walls themselves.

Sharpay was there because Taylor and her were going to a ballet, or something in a few hours. But Taylor had to watch the kids in detention that day, so Sharpay decided to come over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment and hang out with them. They didn't want her there, but she came over unexpectedly and unannounced. They just couldn't stop her.

Plus, Chad and Zeke were at a meeting regarding their positions in the NBA. They were going to be on the Lakers next year, and they were just signing a few papers. Troy was happy that they were going to join him on the team, but he was a bit concerned about how many more interviews he would be asked to do because two of his best friends were going to be joining him on the court.

Troy never does interviews, or commercials, or talk to the press, or anything else related to Hollywood. He knows he can't get fired either. Troy Bolton is one of the best players in the NBA, plus, he's the hottest, so they wouldn't even dream of firing him. Ever since Troy joined the Lakers, ESPN has had a lot more female viewers, not to mention all of the sponsors.

"I'm staying here." Sharpay said with a little huff as she crossed her arms and stood up straight.

Troy rolled his eyes before picking up the paint brush that was in one of the paint cans. He flicked it towards Sharpay and a tiny bit of paint landed on her cheek and leg. She yelped and ran to the sink that they installed a few days earlier.

Gabriella tried her hardest not to laugh, but the look of horror on Sharpay's face was kind of hard to resist laughing at. Troy laughed though, and in return it earned him a glare. "If you don't go, I'm going to pour the whole paint-can on you." Troy said as he leaned his chin on Gabriella's shoulder again.

They were sitting against the wall, and Gabriella was between Troy's legs. His arms were wrapped around her front, and she was going through the magazine with Troy leaning over her shoulder to see it with her. They were looking at the carpets…Actually; they were waiting for Sharpay to leave so they could start painting the walls. They didn't want to listen to her talk about…anything. So they decided to preoccupy themselves with a boring magazine about furniture, floors, and other stuff like that.

"Fine I'll go…but only for the sake of my new Gucci purse which will never come near you two again." Sharpay said as she picked up her big purse, put it over her shoulder and walked out of the living room. But before she walked out the door she said, "And tell Zeke that if he ever wants to have sex again, he'll pick me up from the salon in a twenty minutes."

"Yes madam." Gabriella and Troy said distracted as they scrolled down the page. They didn't really hear her, and they didn't really care.

Sharpay angrily rolled her eyes before going out the door, making her to slam it shut. "Finally, I thought she'd never leave." Troy said as he trailed light kisses on her shoulder. Gabriella closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips; she tried her best not to moan, so instead, she just took some deep breaths. "Don't fight it. You know what I want to hear." Troy said as he licked his way over her shoulder and to her neck.

Gabriella opened her eyes and tried to ignore the electrifying feeling that Troy was giving her. "How about mixing the paint now?" She said as she flipped another page, looking for nothing in particular.

"Sounds good." Troy said, but made no move to get up, neither did Gabriella.

They didn't even know why they were looking in the magazine; they weren't going to really use it. But Gabriella knew that Troy was going to try and distract her, and she wanted to have something to try and keep her mind on.

Plus, they only had sex once today because they had sex a lot last night so they slept in, and usually on Saturdays, they have sex multiple times, but that's Saturdays when they don't have anything else to do. On Sundays, it's usually a few more times then Saturday because the next day is Monday and Gabriella has to work all week, so they only have sex three times everyday during the week. Sharpay has commented on how it's not "healthy" to have such an active sex life. But when did they ever care what she said about them.

Troy smirked against her neck as he made his way up to her ear, tracing the lobe with his tongue. Gabriella drew in a sharp breath and gripped the magazine harder. "I think we should start now." Gabriella said as she quickly got up and walked over to the stereo. She knew that if they didn't stop now, they were never going to get the walls done. Every time they did, they ended having sex, and this time she actually wanted to finish this job. She put on Beautiful by Damian Marley. **(Which, by the way, is an awesome song.)**

She moved her head from side to side with the music before leaning down to mix the paint. When she was done with that she grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in before putting it on the wall. Troy stayed against the wall and watched her dance and stroke the brush up and down. He smiled when a bit of the paint landed on her arm after she dipped the brush back in the paint-can.

He got up and walked over to her so that he was right behind her. His chest was against her back as his hands went on her hips. Gabriella's hair was in a messy bun and a few strands were loose, but Troy still loved it.

He saw a bit of paint land on her shoulder, and her cheek. Troy chuckled brought his thumb up to wipe off the paint on her shoulder. "You know, a little help would be much appreciated." Gabriella said as she got some paint on her jeans. But she didn't care if she got a bit dirty now and then, in fact, when ever she writes with a pen, or paints, she usually draws on her pants or random stuff on her arms.

"I love you." Troy said with a soft voice, out of the blue. He did that a lot at random moments.

"I love you too." Gabriella said with a smile as she continued to stroke the brush up and down.

Troy hugged her tightly from behind and gave her a light kiss on the base of her neck before asking, "You're going to paint stuff after the walls dry right?"

"Yes…and I'm going to do it while you're at practice, so I can get it done in one day without having sex in between." Gabriella said with a little giggle.

Gabriella likes to paint, and Troy talked her into making a mural, and other things, like Chad, Zeke, him, and her. The city, music notes, umbrellas, birds, and other various things.

Troy chuckled before saying, "Fine."

Troy started to caress her sides after a few seconds, and Gabriella felt her knees and arms get a bit weak. When his hands started to move up, she decided to make things fair. She swiftly brought the brush up and swiped it across his arms. Instead of moving his arms, he wrapped his arms around her, tight.

Troy picked her up so her feet weren't on the ground and grabbed the paint brush from her hands and swiped it across her cheek, her arms, her legs, and her torso, and all the while, she was off the ground.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelped as he spun her around and kept attacking her with the paint.

"Say sorry for getting paint on me."

"No." Gabriella yelped in a giggle as she tried to get the paint brush back from Troy, and he kept spinning her around. After a few moments, they fell, with Gabriella on top of Troy, but that was quickly changed when Troy turned them over and he started tickling her with one hand while getting more paint on her with the other.

"Say that I'm the best Fiancé, the most handsome guy in the world, and I'm better then you at everything." Troy said with an evil smile.

Gabriella laughed hard and said, "Never."

"Say it." Troy said with a serious voice, but his face had a laughing smile on it.

Gabriella tried to get a word out, but they just came out in laughs. After a few seconds, she finally said, "No."

After four more attempts, Troy decided to use a different tactic.

He quickly brought his lips to her neck and started to suck lightly. Gabriella's giggles and laughs immediately turned to moans, loud moans. "Who's the best fiancé in the world?" Troy asked between kisses in a husky voice.

"You are." Gabriella said with closed eyes and an arched back.

Troy smirked before saying, "And who's the most handsome guy in the world?"

"You are…Oh…You are." Gabriella said between moans, hoping for Troy to just kiss her already.

When Troy started moving his lips lower, Gabriella brought her hands to tangle in his shaggy hair. But Troy knew what she was trying to do. He loves the feeling of Gabriella's hands anywhere, and especially when they go through his hair. And he wasn't going to let Gabriella get in charge, especially since she loves the noises he makes when she teases him.

So, Troy grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He smirked when he heard her groan. "Now…Who's better then you at everything?" He asked in a husky whisper in her ear.

But Gabriella had to fight this one. No way was she going to admit that Troy is better then her at everything. He's only stronger then her and better at a few sports, and a few other minor things that only guys can do; other then that, they're equal at basically everything. But Gabriella is a bit smarter.

So when Gabriella didn't say anything, Troy brought his head up and hovered his lips over Gabriella's. When he lightly brushed his lips against hers, she moved her head up to capture his lips, but Troy backed his head away and looked at her with an intense stare before slowly going back down and hovering over her lips again, staying completely still and looking her in the eye.

"I have paint all over me." Gabriella said with a little pout and a giggle.

Troy chuckled before slowly saying, "I love you baby."

Gabriella giggled at the grin on his face before saying, "I love you too…cupcake."

Troy laughed at one of the many random names Gabriella uses for him. She smiled, and while Troy was slightly distracted, she brought his head down and captured his lips. Troy immediately reacted and traced her bottom lip with his tongue.

Troy grinded his hips against hers, roughly, causing a loud moan to come out of Gabriella as he started kissing down her jaw. "Troy, Chad and Zeke are coming any minute now." Gabriella said with an attempt to stop her moans, but they just got louder and louder as his lips moved lower and lower.

Troy unbuttoned the first few buttons on Gabriella's shirt, and kissed every piece of exposed flesh. Then, a thought struck her, and Gabriella decided to take charge for once. She grinded her hips up against Troy's rock hard erection, and in return, she got a loud groan from Troy.

She decided to take advantage of Troy's distracted state, and flipped them over, using all of her strength. She could feel Troy move his hands to her hips so he could flip them back over, but Gabriella stopped him with a ferocious kiss.

Troy's hands went up to tangle in Gabriella's long wavy hair, and while Troy wasn't paying attention, Gabriella unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. She then moved her lips down his jaw, and down his neck, until she reached the skin right above the recently unbuttoned buttons.

Troy softly groaned when he felt Gabriella's hands go under his shirt and caress his oh so well sculptured torso. Gabriella knew Troy was holding back the groans, plus, he was biting his bottom lip.

She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and kissed her way down to the top of his belt. Troy's groans increased, but Gabriella still could tell that he was holding back. She smirked before running her tongue up to his chest, and grinding her hips against him, again. Troy let out a low and loud moan.

Troy put his hand under Gabriella's shirt and ran his hand across her stomach. When Gabriella shuddered, Troy knew he had to take his chance. He easily flipped them over and cheekily smirked at down at her. Gabriella pouted and Troy brought his head down to suck on her bottom lip that was slightly stuck out. Gabriella ran her hand though his hair as he kissed her with a raw passion. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they lost themselves in their pleasure.

Right when Gabriella was going to undo Troy's belt, someone said, "You know, because Troy's famous, I could sell a tape of them almost having sex for millions." Zeke said as he turned off his camera before he got too much on it.

"What ever happened to knocking on a door?" Troy said, but didn't move off of Gabriella. She buttoned up her shirt and then his.

"We practically live here dude." Chad said as he sat down on the couch across from them.

Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss before he got off of her. She sat between his legs on the ground as Zeke sat next to Chad. "So, how was the meeting?" Gabriella asked as Troy put his arms around her stomach from behind.

"Great. We're joining the team next season." Zeke said as he clapped his hand together.

Troy leaned his head on Gabriella's shoulder and muttered, "Oh no."

Gabriella heard him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Troy looked up and said, "Now that Chad and Zeke are on the team, our manager is going to want us to do an interview on some stupid talk show."

"Oh yeah, I already got four calls to go on the Jay-Leno show, David Lettermen, and some chick that's famous." Chad said as he checked his phone messages.

Troy sighed before saying, "I don't talk to the press, I don't do commercials, I don't do ads, and I don't do interviews."

"Why not?" Taylor asked as she came though the door, she heard Troy speak though.

Everyone turned towards Taylor and stayed quiet before Troy asked, "Why are you here?"

"Answer my question and I'll leave." Taylor said truthfully. She just wanted to know where Chad was before going to their apartment.

"I don't care about publicity, it's only about people's personal lives, and getting on TV…I don't care about that stuff. I only play basketball because I love to play basketball. It's not my fault every female in America wants me." Troy said as he put his chin on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Maybe you should just do one interview then." Taylor suggested as she walked towards them.

Troy stopped her by saying, "I believe you were leaving."

Taylor huffed before turning on her heel and leaving their apartment. As soon as she left, Chad said, "Great, now she's gonna keep me up all night to talk about your "rude" behavior."

Gabriella snapped her fingers while saying, "That reminds me. Zeke, Sharpay said that if you don't pick her up at the salon in twenty minutes, you're never having sex again."

Zeke sat still for a few seconds before saying, "Oh well."

"Did you not hear the part about no sex?" Chad asked with bewildered eyes.

"Yes. But I'm trying this thing." Zeke said in a confident voice.

"What thing?" Troy asked as he subconsciously played with Gabriella's hair.

Zeke smiled confidently before saying, "I'm rejecting her for sex, and sooner or later she's going to come crawling."

Chad had his eyes bugging out, and Troy was just rolling his eyes. "You know, that just might work. Sharpay does have a big ego, and she's hates being rejected." Gabriella said as Troy twirled her hair with his fingers.

"Exactly, she's going to think I don't want her anymore, and then she's going to try and get me and all I have to do is lean back and enjoy all the sex." Zeke said as he crossed his arms and leaned back with a smile.

After a few seconds, Troy said, "Yeah…that's not gonna work."

"How come?" Zeke said with a scoff, he was really confident about his plan.

Troy rolled his eyes before saying, "Because she's either going to suspect that you're cheating on her, or you're going to crack and beg for some sex."

"That is more likely to happen." Gabriella said as she silently giggled.

"Not this time." Zeke said as he satisfyingly smiled.

Chad nodded his head in agreement before saying, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually."

"Don't even try it Chad. Last time you did the same thing as Zeke, your girls found out, and then you spent two weeks living with us." Troy said with a tiny groan.

"I really don't see why they got angry about us buying them presents." Chad said with a little huff.

Gabriella giggled before saying, "You bought them presents to have sex."

"It worked…for a week." Zeke said with shrug. Chad and Zeke think that sex twice a week is a big improvement.

"And I congratulate you on that. Having sex twice in one week must have been exhausting." Troy said with an inward eye roll.

Chad looked at him with a tiny glare before saying, "We have to work to get sex."

"We have to lock the door." Troy muttered as Gabriella giggled.

Chad then finally noticed the paint on them and said, "You know, it would just be easier to hire someone to paint your walls."

"I know, but its fun to paint them." Gabriella said with a giggle as she picked up a paint brush and flicked it at Chad.

Chad's mouth hung open as he looked at the paint on his pants. "These are brand new pants." He said as he slowly walked over to them with an evil glint in his eyes.

Gabriella giggled as Zeke snuck up behind Chad. Troy held onto Gabriella tight as Zeke poured a bucket of paint on Chad. The paint went around Gabriella and Troy since Chad was right in front of them.

Chad's back was now totally covered in paint. Gabriella broke into a fit of laughter, and Troy joined her. "You think that's funny?" Chad said before he grabbed a bucket of paint and dumped it on the two of them.

Troy moved them over so that he protected Gabriella, and she didn't get a single drop on her, Troy's back however, was covered in blue paint. Gabriella laughed hysterically as they stood up and she saw him.

Troy raised his eyebrows at her, and she immediately stopped laughing. She shook her finger at him and said, "No, no, no." Troy picked up a paint-can and walked towards Gabriella with an evil grin on his face. "Troy Bolton, if you pour that paint on me I'll…I'll never kiss you again."

Troy paused before swiftly turning around and pouring the paint on Zeke's front. "Dude!" Zeke said as he watched some paint drip to the ground.

"You heard what she said." Troy said as he took his shirt off and wiped off the bit of paint on his shoulder.

Gabriella looked at him in a trance, and Chad noticed her distraction. He grabbed a paintbrush and moved behind Gabriella. He swiped it down her back and Gabriella yelped from shock.

Over the next ten minutes, a full on paint fight broke out. And it ended with Chad's hair blue, Zeke soaked in yellow paint, Troy's front completely blue, and Gabriella's legs yellow with Blue spots. They were all laughing on the floor and talking about nothing.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled as she burst in the apartment.

Zeke looked up from Troy, who had Gabriella on top of him as they both laid down. Troy was on his back, and Gabriella was on top of him with her back on his front, and his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't get away.

Zeke smiled, his plan was no in motion. "Yes?"

Sharpay was about to yell, but paused when she saw them. There was paint everywhere. And they were laughing. She shook her head with an eye roll. "Where the hell were you? Didn't Gabriella tell you to pick me up?"

Zeke snapped his fingers. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten."

Sharpay looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What exactly did she tell you I said?"

"Sharpay said that if you don't pick her up at the salon in twenty minutes, you're never having sex again." Zeke said causally, repeating Gabriella, as Chad sat up from lying on the floor next to Troy and Gabriella.

Sharpay look at him curiously. "Why didn't you go right away?"

Zeke smiled. "I kind of got involved in a life or death battle here."

Sharpay looked like she was in deep thought for a moment before reluctantly saying, "Okay…but just make sure you show up next time. I looked like an idiot standing here waiting for you."

"You got it babe." Zeke said, making sure he sounded distracted.

Gabriella sighed while looking at the wall. "I'll never finish these walls."

Troy smiled, getting an idea. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8:00pm. He got up, with Gabriella still in his arms. "Go start the shower baby; I'll be there in a few seconds." Troy smiled as she walked to the bathroom.

He turned towards Sharpay, shooing her with his hand. She growled before leaving. "Jerk." She muttered as she slammed the door.

Troy turned towards Chad and Zeke. "Go buy some paint. Come back here in…four hours."

Chad and Zeke raised their eyebrows before realizing what they were going to be doing. "Oh."

Troy nodded his head with a smile before ushering them out the door. He smirked as he ran to the bathroom to spend a little ravaging time with the fiancé.

The cold tile shower floor first, the bed later.

*

Gabriella woke up with a smile, but the smile faded then she realized Troy wasn't holding her. She turned around and saw the bed empty. She panicked for a moment. Troy was always next to her when she woke up. She bunched up the sheet and covered her breasts as she walked out of their bedroom.

She looked to the right and saw an empty kitchen. She looked to the left and saw an empty living room. She jumped when arms circled her stomach from behind.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said with a smile as he buried his head in her hair.

Gabriella smiled. She was glad he was okay, but was confused as to why he was up and dressed before she was, and it's a Saturday. "How did you get up so early?"

Troy put his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him. "Well, after our…fun last night, Chad and Zeke came over for a little project. We just finished."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. Then she realized the walls were painted, actually painted. "Oh my god, you guys painted the walls for me."

"Now you can do your mural."

Gabriella smiled and turned around in his arms. She gave him a quick kiss. "Where's Chad and Zeke." She wanted to thank them too.

Troy pointed his head to the living room. "Crashed on the couch."

"Did you get any sleep?"

Troy shook his head with a lazy smile. "No, but it's okay. I'm wide awake."

Gabriella smirked. "Since it's Saturday, I was sort of hoping that maybe we could spend the whole day at home…in our room."

Troy grinned, picked her up, and ran to their room. He paused for a second, and before Gabriella could ask him what was wrong, he threw her on the bed and ran out the door.

Gabriella looked at the spot he once was curiously. When he came back, she asked, "What did you do?"

"Locked the front door."

Gabriella smiled as he closed their bedroom door, and locked it too. He turned around and smiled as he saw Gabriella slowly take off the sheet that covered her body.

*

**I'm not much of a smut writer, so there.**

**Please, please, please review. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
